Ma douce Bella - One-shot
by MaluNadinny21
Summary: Edward nunca imaginou que ser vice-presidente pudesse ser tão difícil. E a culpada é nada mais e nada menos, que a encantadora e deliciosa senhorita Swan. Sua Secretária e assistente pessoal.
**Capitulo Único**

 **P.O.V EDWARD**

" _Mais um dia"_. É o primeiro pensamento que tenho ao acordar.

Mais um dia escutando o som do seu salto alto sobre o piso do escritório. Mais um dia sentindo aquele aroma delicioso de morangos. Mais um dia sentindo vontade de soltar seus cabelos e passar meus dedos entre seus fios sedosos. Mais um dia segurando essa vontade animalesca que tenho em puxá-la para os meus braços e provar aqueles lábios carnudos.

Esses pensamentos sempre me levam a outro. " _Como nomear meus dias no escritório? Céu ou inferno?"_

Nunca imaginei que uma mulher poderia me encantar tanto a ponto de me fazer pensar o tempo todo nela, seja dia ou noite. Mas tudo isso mudou quando comecei a trabalhar com Isabella Swan, ela me enfeitiçou de uma maneira inexplicável.

Meu "tormento" começou quando fui premiado com o cargo de vice-presidente da empresa de Carlisle Cullen, meu pai. Uma das maiores empresas voltada para a produção de propaganda e marketing dos EUA.

Algumas pessoas acreditam que eu consegui esse cargo por ser o único herdeiro dessa grandiosa empresa. Mais enganados eles não poderiam estar.

Ainda jovem, quando eu mostrei interesse em um dia assumir liderança da empresa, meu pai deixou bem claro que eu teria de fazer por merecer. Sendo assim, antes mesmo de ingressar na faculdade, eu comecei a trabalhar na Cullen's Company, sendo apenas um recepcionista. Porém, no decorrer dos anos, durante toda minha vida acadêmica e depois dela, eu fui crescendo dentro da empresa. O cargo mais longo em que fiquei foi coordenador de marketing, cinco anos para ser mais preciso.

Há um ano e meio fui promovido para Vice-presidente e assim que ocupei o cargo, meu pai tomou a decisão de que sua secretaria e assistente pessoal, Isabella Swan, poderia me ser de grande ajuda, preparando-me a estar apito para assumir a presidência, quando Carlisle decidir se aposentar.

Levanto-me para iniciar a minha rotina matinal. Como uma fruta rica em carboidratos, para me dar suporte em meus exercícios físicos, que faço regularmente na minha mini academia; que contém apenas aparelho de musculação, esteira e bicicleta. Durante muitos anos eu usei essa rotina para me manter saudável e em forma, mas nos últimos meses ela tem me auxiliado bastante para descarregar minha tensão acumulada de um dia de trabalho e para me preparar para o novo dia de trabalho, na presença de Bella.

Eu e todos os funcionários da empresa Cullen agradecemos a Carlisle por ter optado por iniciar os serviços, em todos os setores, às 9 horas da manhã. Esse horário flexível me permite manter minha rotina diária.

Após os exercícios vou para ducha e logo em seguida vou tomar café da manhã, para finalmente ir para o trabalho onde consigo chegar pontualmente, às 8:55, na portaria. Quando descobri, por caso, que esse é o horário que a Bella também chega, transformei uma coincidência em rotina.

— Bom dia, senhor Masen. – Sou despertado do meu momento de ansiedade pela voz mais delicada e deliciosa do mundo. Meu corpo traiçoeiro rapidamente identifica a dona dessa voz, ao ficar arrepiado e aquecido pelo calor da presença de Bella.

Quando estou ao lado dela vivo uma constante batalha contra os meus hormônios, que parecem ter esquecido que não sou mais um adolescente.

— Bom dia, senhorita Swan. – Cumprimento-a enquanto caminhamos na direção do elevador. — Espero que tenha tido uma noite de sono agradável. – Prefiro acreditar que ela tenha passado a noite em seu apartamento sozinha; da qual acredito verdadeiramente e não por que estou tentando me iludir, devido a minha patética tentativa em obter informações sobre Bella com Alice, em que ela deixou escapar que Bella não está com ninguém no momento.

— Na verdade eu tive uma noite muito boa, repleta de sonhos muito bons. – Ela respondeu tranquilamente, porém desviando o olhar do meu.

Às vezes eu me sentia frustrado pelo aparente desinteresse de Bella por mim, sendo ela a única pessoa de toda a empresa que eu gostaria de receber algum sinal.

Assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam fomos cercados por um silêncio profundo. Estando sozinho com ela, em um lugar fechado, onde posso sentir o delicioso aroma de morango vindo de seus cabelos, começo a ter pensamentos nada puros. Como puxá-la pelo braço e agarrá-la pela nuca, jogá-la sobre a parede de aço e a beijar com toda a força e vontade, amassando-a com o meu corpo e mostrando todo o desejo que sinto por ela, que a faria esquecer o seu nome, e acredito que eu o meu também. Sendo assim, o mais seguro é iniciar uma conversa. E a única que me veio à mente foi sobre a minha festa de aniversário.

— Você vai, senhorita Swan?... Quero dizer... Para a minha festa de aniversário na boate _Eclipse_? – Confesso que esperei ansioso por sua resposta.

— Eu não perderia por nada, Sr. Masen. É a festa mais esperada das últimas semanas. Já ouvi comentários ótimos sobre _Eclipse_ e assumo que estou ansiosa para conhecê-la. – Uma pequena faísca de esperança acendeu em meu coração, porém logo foi apagada pelo o final de sua frase.

— Também já ouvi maravilhas sobre ela. – Digo um pouco desanimado, mas felizmente ela não nota a melancolia em minha voz.

— O que me lembra... O que você gostaria de ganhar como presente? – Ela perguntou realmente interessada. Noto isso ao ver seus lindos olhos, de cor castanha, preso em meu rosto. — Nunca imaginei que poderia ser tão difícil escolher um presente para você. — Nunca imaginei que ouvir essa pequena palavra poderia me dar tanto prazer... _VOCÊ_... Meu corpo pareceu concordar comigo, ao ficar mais uma vez excitado.

— Deixe de bobagem... Não é preciso que você leve algum presente. Acredite... Sua presença já é o suficiente. – Me permiti ultrapassar, também, essa pequena barreira que existia entre nós dois.

— Não diga bobagem você. – Repreende-me junto com um sorriso que nunca vi em seu rosto. Sorriso este que a deixou ainda mais linda — Como não quer presente? Todo mundo adora ganhar presentes! Principalmente no dia do nosso aniversário.

— Eu falo sério. – Respondi, com o mesmo sorriso em meu rosto.

— Não importa, só decidi perguntar para ter certeza, as eu já sei o que levar. – Dá de ombros ao me dar uma olhada, de cima a baixo, em meu corpo. O que me fez ficar ainda mais louco por ela.

Quando perco totalmente a batalha contra o meu corpo e hormônios e decido dar vida a minha nova fantasia, somos despertados pelo som do elevador chegando ao nosso andar.

Nesses poucos segundos, eu pude notar o corpo de Bella ficar tenso e voltar para sua pose profissional de sempre... Rosto sério e inflexível, e cheguei à conclusão, que, assim como eu, ela relaxou e, momentaneamente esqueceu que estávamos na empresa.

Ambos saímos do elevador e caminhamos para nossas mesas.

(...)

A grande carga de trabalho me impediu de pensar o que essa pequena mudança em nossa convivência poderia significar.

Entre documentos para ler e assinar, vídeos conferências, pernas cruzadas de Bella e muito perfume de morango no ar, finalmente chegou a última reunião do dia.

Na sala de reunião se encontrava os principais executivos, Carlisle, Bella e eu, prontos para iniciar a reunião preferida do meu pai. Ela acontecia todo mês, tendo como objetivo informar o andamento da pré ou pós-produção dos comerciais, avaliar como foi à aceitação pelo público alvo, informar as novas contratações, etc.

Diferente das outras vezes, Bella teve um maior destaque durante a reunião, ao repassar as novas tendências do mercado, pesquisa feita por ela mesma. Destacando os principais pontos positivos que poderíamos incrementar e melhorar no nosso modo de trabalhar.

Durante toda a sua apresentação, da qual me dei ao luxo de não prestar atenção alguma, por já a ter assistido em primeira mão, fico olhando apenas para ela, admirando-a com total liberdade.

Seguro-me bravamente, impedindo-me de cometer a loucura de esquecer que estamos em uma reunião e puxar Bella, empurrando-a para cima da mesa e me deitando por cima dela, transformando-a em meu banquete.

Nunca pensei que poderia ficar ainda mais duro apenas olhando para ela, mas vê-la fazer essa apresentação a deixava ainda mais saborosa.

Lutando com o meu impulso de jogá-la na mesa e o crescimento de minha admiração por ela, a reunião finalmente teve fim. Rapidamente, como em todas as outras reuniões, os executivos saem da sala, com apenas um diferencial. Carlisle permaneceu sentando, me encarado.

— Senhorita Swan?! – Sussurrei chamando Bella.

— Senhor Masen?! – Ela olha para mim de maneira interrogativa ao se inclinar em minha direção, permitindo-me sentir de maneira mais evidente seu maravilhoso cheiro. Fazendo-se mais uma vez necessário eu me segurar para não enterrar meu nariz naquele pescoço delicioso que ela tem.

— Acredito que meu pai deseja falar comigo por um momento... Você pode ir à frente, para a vice-presidência. Em alguns instantes eu desço.

— Claro, senhor. – Ela levantou rapidamente, seguindo em direção à porta, parando apenas para cumprimentar meu pai.

Logo após Bella fechar a porta, Carlisle permaneceu me encantando por mais um longo minuto. Já estando impaciente, resolvi perguntar o que ele queria, porém antes mesmo de eu abrir minha boca, ele falou... Deixando-me mudo e extremamente nervoso:

— Você já contou a ela? – Ele fala ainda bem sério.

— Contar o que? E a quem? — Eu quis saber.

— Ora Edward, não se faça de desentendido! – Exclamou sacudindo a cabeça incrédulo.

— Desculpe pai, mas não estou entendendo... — Ele bufou de maneira rara de se ver. Sinal de que não estava para brincadeiras.

— Já contou a Bella que você é louco por ela?

— O que? Eu não estou louco por ela! Da onde o senhor tirou isso? Bella é minha secretaria e assistente pessoal! — Exclamei tentando ser convincente. Eu não consigo enganar nem uma criança de cinco anos, quanto mais enganar Carlisle.

Não sei por que a minha primeira reação é negar. Acredito que seja para evitar que isso chegue ao conhecimento de Alice, minha prima. O maior desejo dela é ver eu namorando sério, se duvidar é ainda melhor estar casando com alguém. Na cabeça fantasiosa de Alice, eu tenho uma mulher diferente por noite na minha cama.

Carlisle continuou me encarando com aquele olhar que diz _"você pensa que ta enganando a quem?"_.

— Ok... Assumo... Eu realmente gosto dela! – Falei ao enfiar minha mão em meu cabelo e puxá-lo.

— Francamente, Edward... Você poderia passar o resto da tarde negando que eu não iria acreditar. É tão evidente que duvido muito que a própria Bella não saiba. – Ele falou rindo descaradamente da minha cara. – Se você pretendia guardar segredo, sinto em lhe informar, mas você não está sabendo fazer isso. Hoje, durante a apresentação dela, você faltou saltar em cima da moça. – Após dizer isso, de uma hora para outra, ele ficou realmente sério. — Escute-me Edward... Se o que você sente por ela for apenas desejo, por ela ser uma mulher realmente bonita e encantadora e, aparentemente, não demonstrar nenhum interesse em você, alerto que a melhor coisa que você faz é ficar longe dela. Ela é uma mulher incrível e não merece ser usada para depois ser jogada fora, na verdade, nenhuma mulher merece isso. Porém, se isso não lhe convencer, lembre-se que Bella se tornou uma grande amiga para sua prima, portanto já faz parte da família. Tornando a situação ainda mais complicada.

Eu fico realmente irritado, principalmente por escutar tamanha crítica dele. Não entendo o porquê todos da minha família me terem então baixa conta... Nunca destratei mulher nenhuma! Todas com quem em envolvi deixei bem claro qual era a minha intenção e meus sentimentos.

— Sinceramente, Carlisle. – Levantei exaltado. — Acha mesmo que eu não sei o quanto a Bella é incrível? Acredita mesmo que apenas os pares de pernas, peitos e bunda me chamam atenção? Acredita tão pouco na educação que minha mãe e você me deram? Eu cresci vendo você a minha mãe se respeitando, se amando, sendo felizes... Por que acha que eu não quero o mesmo para mim? Apenas ainda não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa! Eu vejo muito mais que um corpo bonito em Bella... Eu vejo uma mulher batalhadora, que corre atrás do que deseja. Uma mulher inteligente. Que se duvidar tem mais capacidade que eu para ser presidente dessa empresa! — Soltei as rédeas, extremamente irritado. Como ele se atreve a me menosprezar tanto? Nunca tinha me sentindo tão desmerecido!

Andei de um lado para o outro em sua frente, tentando contralar a minha respiração. Quando ela finalmente normalizou, coloquei minha mão na cintura e o encarei indignado.

— Era apenas isso que você queria falar comigo, Carlisle? – Pergunto ainda um pouco irritado. Durante os segundos que ele demorou a me responder, a fisionomia em seu rosto mudou de séria para relaxada, com direito a um sorriso de canto.

— Fico feliz em saber que você realmente se importa com a Bella, filho! – Diz ele bastante relaxado. – Agora eu me pergunto, se você gosta tanto dela... Por que ainda não lhe disse? — Mais calmo, me sentei novamente. Agora um pouco triste. Coloquei meus cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos. — Você tem medo da rejeição?

— Não totalmente. Ou melhor, não é o principal motivo. — Falei sincero. – Bella é diferente das outras mulheres da empresa... Nunca demonstrou se quer ter algum interesse por mim.

— Isso não é motivo, Edward! Se você a ama de verdade, pode conquista-la.

— É claro que eu sei disso! O meu medo está no _e se_... E se eu chegar para ela, for sincero, disser que gosto dela e ela, além de dizer que não sente o mesmo, também resolve que não quer mais continuar trabalhando comigo? – Confessei o meu maior medo. O medo que tem me ajudado a controlar esse desejo louco que sinto por ela. – Eu prefiro ter ela perto de mim, apenas como minha funcionária, do que a perder de vez.

— Você está agindo apenas como um covarde, Edward. Você prefere continuar pensando no _E SE_ a ariscar? Podendo ser surpreendido, ganhar essa linda mulher para você e ser feliz? Se você custar tanto algum outro homem vai notar a pessoa extraordinária que ela é e vai passar na sua frente. — Ele falou, novamente sério. — Não permita que seu medo o impeça de ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ama. E sinceramente eu duvido muito que a Bella não corresponda ao seu interesse. Ela é apenas muito reservada. — Uma faísca de esperança acendeu novamente em meu coração.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Posso dizer apenas que nas várias reuniões, seja da empresa ou mesmo familiares, mesmo você não estando presente, vi Bella demonstrar o mesmo interesse que vi hoje você demonstrar por ela, porém como eu disse: de maneira mais discreta. — Falou piscando pra mim. — Confesso que muitas vezes duvidei se vi realmente algo. Bom, isso é tudo o que eu tinha para falar. — Ele levanta de sua cadeira, porém quando já estava na porta, ele se volta para mim. — Sua mãe pediu para você não marcar nada para o domingo da semana que vem, ela vai fazer um brunch. E é claro que você está mais do que intimado para ir. — Quando ele ia virar novamente para a saída, voltou a falar. — Ah... Eu realmente apreciei a apresentação da Bella. Ela foi magnífica como em tudo que ela faz. — Dizendo isso, ele realmente vai embora de vez.

(...)

Ao chegar novamente em meu andar, encontro uma cena que nunca tinha presenciado. Bella sentada em sua mesa com a cabeça encostada no encosto de sua cadeira, com os olhos fechados, balançando os pés de maneira agitada e fazendo aquele tique irritante de ficar apertando o plugue da caneta.

A única coisa que pude fazer foi ficar parado na porta e a admirar ainda mais. Cada nova faceta que conhecia dela fazia com que o meu encanto crescesse ainda mais.

Para evitar que ela ficasse constrangida, resolvi dar meia volta e entrar novamente, porém anunciando a minha entrada com algum barulho.

— Francamente Alice, não era necessário tanto exagero! Ok... Ok... Alice, você venceu. Faça como quiser. Tchau! — Fingi desligar a chamada no momento em que cheguei perto de Bella.

Ao olhar finalmente em seus olhos, vi algo que não estou acostumado de ver neles. Medo.

Não consigo entende o porquê de ela olhar assim para mim. Fui tomado pelo sentimento de que, não importa qual é o problema, eu precisava resolver.

Ela levantou de repente de sua cadeira, me assustando um pouco.

— Senhor Masen, eu posso falar com você um instante? — Perguntou aflita.

— Certamente, senhorita Swan. Vamos para a minha sala. — Indico para que ela passe na minha frente, ao fazer isso, quis apenas ser educado, porém não consegui evitar correr os olhos por todo o seu corpo.

Bella está vestindo uma saia preta colada ao corpo e uma camisa de manga média também preta, com detalhes prateados. Totalmente linda e deliciosa, simplesmente não consegui segurar o pensamento. E ver seus quadris rebolando de um lado a outro pelo seu hipnótico andar, tornou ainda mais impossível de me segurar.

— Por favor, sente-se, senhorita Swan. — Disse ao chegar a minha cadeira e sentar. — Então, em que posso lhe ser útil?

Isabella começou a balançar sua perna, para cima e para baixo, enquanto contorcia suas mãos em seu colo. Isso durou uns segundos, antes que ela começasse a falar.

— Se me permite perguntar senhor Masen... O que o senhor Cullen desejava falar com você?

Sua pergunta me deixou momentaneamente tenso. Tentei entender o que ela realmente desejava saber, olhando para ela. Estava apavorado ao chegar à conclusão que ela escutou nossa conversa. Será que é agora que ela vai dizer que não quer mais trabalhar comigo?

Percebendo a tensão que tomou o meu corpo, Isabella rapidamente se explica ainda mais nervosa.

— Perdoe-me a pergunta imprópria... Eu apenas fiquei preocupada, imaginando se ele fez alguma reclamação por eu ter feito a apresentação de minha pesquisa na reunião. — Descobrir qual é a sua real preocupação me deixou rapidamente aliviado e imensamente feliz em saber que ela não ouviu a nossa conversa.

— Não precisa se preocupa, senhorita Swan, ele apenas queria me passar um recado de Esme. — Respondi meia verdade. — E sobre a sua apresentação, ele disse que ficou impressionado e que você a fez muito bem. — Rapidamente a tensão deixou o seu corpo.

Uma coloração rosa tomou todo o seu rosto e seu colo. Deixando-a ainda mais linda. Nunca imaginei que Bella possuía um lado tímido... Ela sempre me pareceu tão forte e determinada.

— Hmmm... — Foi tudo o que ela respondeu antes de se levantar. — Obrigada, senhor Masen... E mais uma vez perdoe-me a minha pergunta inadequada, vou para minha mesa, se me der licença. — Disse ao caminhar em direção a porta.

(...)

O resto do expediente passou rapidamente... Quando tomei conhecimento do que acontecia em minha volta, já era a hora de ir.

Sábado amanheceu ensolarado, algo raro em Seattle.

" _Espero que isso seja um bom sinal"_. Penso ao lembrar que a festa era naquele dia à noite.

Antes de dormir, eu havia tomado à decisão de que tinha de deixar a covardia de lado e tentar uma aproximação de Bella. Cheguei à conclusão que é melhor perder por tentar do que não saber se podemos ser algo um para o outro. Sinceramente, desejo muito que ela me dê algum sinal positivo.

Como qualquer outro dia da semana, fui fazer meus exercícios físicos e na hora do almoço pedi comida italiana, antes de ir para o meu escritório, que tenho no apartamento, revisar alguns documentos. Recebi ligações de parabéns dos meus pais, Alice, meu amigo de infância, Emmett e sua esposa Rosalie (que infelizmente não iriam poder ir à festa).

Durante a tarde de sábado li mais documentos do que qualquer outro dia. Tudo para que o dia passasse rápido, ansioso pela noite, e, quem sabe, finalmente conquistar Bella.

A noite finalmente chegou, diminuindo a minha ansiedade. Enquanto me preparava para a festa, me senti uma completa mulher, por me preocupar com a minha aparência. Eu queria ficar bonito para Bella. O que é realmente ridículo. Desde quando Edward Anthony Masen Cullen se preocupa em agradar uma mulher nesse quesito?

" _Quando um homem se apaixona de verdade, vira um idiota."_

Assim que entrei na boate _Eclipse_ _,_ fui completamente inundado pela aglomeração de pessoas, pelo som alto da música que estava tocando e pelo calor do corpo humano.

" _Alice sabe como dar uma festa."_ Penso.

Enquanto caminho para o bar, sou cumprimentado e parabenizado. Notei que praticamente todos os funcionários da empresa estão presentes.

— Um whisky, por favor. — Peço para o barman. Enquanto espero por minha bebida, sou surpreendido ao ver meus pais, vindo em minha direção.

— Pai... Mãe... — Digo surpreso ao abraçar os dois. — Não imaginei que vocês viessem.

— Oras Edward, não perderíamos o aniversário de nosso filho apenas por ser em uma boate. — Respondeu minha mãe abraçada comigo. — Porém, não pretendemos nos demorar aqui.

— Fico muito feliz por estarem aqui. — Respondo.

Depois de pegar a minha bebida, meus pais e eu nos juntamos a Alice e Jasper, que estão sentados a alguns metros de onde estamos. Durante todo o caminho do bar até eles, procuro por Bella, mas não a encontro em lugar algum.

Durante uma hora inteira meus pais permanecem na festa. E durante todo esse tempo eu não vejo Bella em lugar nenhum.

Meus pais se levantam dizendo que já estão indo embora. Levanto-me também, abraçando cada um e me despedindo. Volto ao bar, onde é servida as bebidas mais fortes, para pegar mais uma dose de whisky.

Voltando para o local em que Alice e Jasper estão, sou agraciado pela beleza que mais desejei ver desde que cheguei... Minha Bella. Diferente da maioria das mulheres presentes na festa, que estão usando vestidos justos, ela está deliciosamente apertada em uma calça preta e jaqueta, provavelmente de couro. E diferente do habitual coque, seus cabelos estão soltos.

Surpreso em finalmente a ver na festa, paro a alguns metros dela e fico apenas a observando, enquanto ela cumprimenta Alice e Jasper.

Enquanto está abraçada com Bella, Alice me vê e dá um sorrisinho enigmático, sussurrando algo no ouvido da amiga e a fazendo se virar em minha direção, permitindo-me ver sua completa produção.

Sou finalmente tirado do meu torpor e vou à direção deles. Durante os poucos passos que dou até eles, reparo que Bella me da uma conferida de cima a baixo, deixando escapar um sorrisinho de canto de boca, sinal, acho eu, de quem aprova o que estou vestindo.

— Boa noite, senhor Masen. — Ela me cumprimenta assim que chego perto dela.

— Estamos fora do escritório, Bella... Por favor, me chame de Edward. — Falo sorrindo para ela. — A propósito, boa noite. E ela acaba de ficar ainda melhor.

— Certo, Edward então. — Sorri. — Parabéns! — Diz ao me estender um pacote, o meu presente.

— Obrigado! — Assim que o pego eu lhe dou um beijo em sua bochecha, entretanto ao sentir sua delicada mão em minha cintura, não consigo me segurar e a puxo para um abraço. Sinto-a ficar tensa por uns segundos, até que ela me retribui, relaxando em meus braços. Meu corpo é completamente dominado por uma corrente elétrica e sinto que estou finalmente no lugar certo, finalmente completo.

Durante o abraço sinto direto da fonte o cheiro mais delicioso. Morangos. Não consigo evitar e a puxo para ainda mais perto do meu corpo. Sentindo-me totalmente audacioso aplico um leve beijo em seu pescoço, que faz o seu corpo se arrepiar.

— Fico muito feliz por você estar aqui, Bella. — Sussurro antes de soltá-la. Ao olhar em seus olhos, vejo algo que aquece ainda mais meu corpo. Eu vejo suas pupilas dilatadas, vejo calor, desejo e algo mais que não consigo identificar. — Por favor, sente-se conosco.

Com uma mão segurando o meu presente e a outra em sua cintura, a guio para o local em que estamos sentados. Após sentar do seu lado, lembro que tenho que ser um perfeito anfitrião.

— Posso lhe trazer uma bebida, Bella? — Usando como desculpa o som alto da música, sussurro bem próximo a sua orelha. Fico imensamente feliz ao vê-la ficar novamente arrepiada.

— Eu aceito um Screwdriver, por favor. — Ela diz igualmente baixinho próximo ao meu rosto.

Levanto-me rapidamente e vou buscar sua bebida. Enquanto espero, não consigo deixar a minha curiosidade de lado e penso sobre o presente que ela me deu. Imaginando o que poderia ser. Sou tomado pela decisão de descobrir assim que chegar a nossa mesa.

— Seu drinque. — Sou despertado pelo barman.

— Obrigado! — Digo antes de me afastar. — Aproveito a caminhada para a mesa para admirá-la um pouco mais. E mais uma vez comprovando o quanto ela estava linda. — Sua bebida, senhorita. — Falo ao lhe entregar o seu coquetel.

— Obrigada. — Me responde com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

— Tem algum problema para você, Bella, eu abrir seu presente? Confesso que estou muito curioso!

— Se é o que você deseja... Por mim não tem problema. — Apesar de, aparentemente, estar um pouco constrangida, ela me dá sua permissão.

—Obrigado! — Enquanto ela toma a sua bebida, com todo cuidado, abro o presente. E o que encontro dentro dele me surpreende. Nunca imaginei que ela poderia me dar roupas. Bem diferente da quais ela está acostumada a me ver. Uma camisa amarela de botões de um tecido semelhante ao jeans, uma camisa branca de gola V e uma calça comprida jeans. Um conjunto completo. — Uau! Adorei, Bella. Muito obrigado! — Agradeço realmente feliz.

Embrulho novamente o meu presente e vou rapidamente deixá-lo com os outros, na caixa de presentes. Ao retornar me sento novamente ao lado de Bella e resolvo puxar conversa.

— Você sempre morou em Seattle, Bella? — Após dar um gole em minha bebida, crio mais um pouco de coragem e inicio o meu plano de conquistá-la.

— Na verdade, não. Eu nasci em Forks, porém quando os meus pais se separaram, minha mãe se mudou para Jacksonville. Morei com ela até os meus quatorzes anos, mas quando ela casou de novo, com o Phil, decidi que já estava na hora de passar um tempo de qualidade com meu pai, Charlie.

— Que interessante... Meus pais também são de Forks, porém logo após meu nascimento, eles se mudaram para Seattle. Principalmente porque a empresa estava crescendo bastante rápido. — Respondo um pouco mais próximo a ela.

— Wow... Verdade! Alice já tinha comentado algo a respeito. — Respondeu Bella.

— Deve ter sido um pouco difícil se adaptar ao clima de Forks... Comparado a Jacksonville, o clima é bem diferente.

— Confesso que no início foi realmente difícil, porém ver a felicidade de Charlie, por finalmente me ter em casa, ajudou muito a minha adaptação. As amizades que fiz por lá também foram de grande ajuda. — Disse Bella. — Você conhece Forks, Edward? — Perguntou.

— Conheço sim. Meus pais ainda mantém nossa casa, ela fica um pouco mais afastada da cidade, mais próxima de La Push. Sempre ia com eles passar alguns dias das férias de verão. — Paro para tomar mais um gole da minha bebida. – Porém, confesso que nos últimos dois anos, eu não tenho ido para lá.

— É uma pena que nunca tenhamos nos encontrado pela cidade ou mesmo por La Push. — Ela faz uma pausa. — Porém, parando para pensar um pouco, nosso círculo de amizade pode ter sido um pouco diferente, devido a nossa diferença de idade. — Diz Bella ao soltar uma graciosa risada.

— Não acho que isso teria nos impedido de fazer amizade. Nunca liguei muito para essa coisa de idade. Teria sido um prazer conhecer você mais nova. — Respondo retribuindo o seu sorriso.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, sou despertado de nossa conversa ao notar que Alice e Jasper estão se levantando. Apesar de nós quatro estarmos sentados juntos, ambos mantivemos uma conversa restrita aos nossos "pares".

— Nós vamos dançar... Já bebemos o suficiente. Agora vamos tirar todo o álcool de nosso organismo. — Diz Alice, toda agitada, ao se voltar para nós dois. — Vocês querem vir junto? — Ela interroga.

Olho para Bella, tentando descobrir o que ela deseja. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela olha para mim.

— Agora não Alice, vamos depois. — Bella levanta o copo em sua mão, mostrando que ainda estava bebendo.

— Tudo bem então, até mais tarde. — Diz ao se afastar.

— Você realmente não quer dançar agora, Bella?

— Não agora, depois vamos.

— Como você achar melhor...

Continuamos a conversar por mais uns quarenta minutos com direito a mais uma dose de bebida para mim e mais duas dose de coquetel para Bella. A cada minuto que passávamos conversando, o meu encanto por ela crescia mais. Era realmente gratificante descobrir todas as semelhanças e diferenças que tínhamos.

Porém, não podendo aguentar por muito mais tempo, a vontade de poder segurá-la em meus braços, resolvi a chamar para dançar.

— Me daria à honra de dançar com você, Bella? — Pergunto ao me levantar e estender minha mão a ela.

— Será um prazer! — Responde ao colocar sua delicada mão na minha.

Segurando sua mão a levo para a pista de dança. Quando chegamos ao meio desta, uma nova música começa a tocar.

Bella coloca delicadamente suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço e começa a mover seu corpo no ritmo da musica, de uma maneira perfeita.

Coloco minhas mãos em sua cintura e a puxo um pouco mais para perto do meu corpo, sincronizando nossos movimentos.

É extremamente encantador e sexy ver Bella se entregar a música. Em alguns momentos, ela jogava sua cabeça para trás e seus braços para o ar, com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Sempre que ela fazia isso, eu era tomado por um desejo incontrolável de beijar seu pescoço e ombros, porém sempre dou um jeito de frear tal desejo.

Algum momento depois, Bella vira de costas para mim, jogando novamente seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço e puxando de uma maneira deliciosa alguns fios de meu cabelo.

Depois de alguns instantes dançando desse jeito, ela joga sua cabeça para trás, encostando-se a meu peito. E mais uma vez sou invadido pelo desejo de beijar seu pescoço, só que dessa vez não reprimo esse desejo.

Abaixo minha cabeça e inspiro fortemente na curvatura delicada de seu pescoço, sentindo seu delicioso cheiro de morangos, para finalmente lhe beijar. Assim que sente meus lábios em seu pescoço, Bella aumenta a pressão na minha nuca e solta o som mais excitante que poderia ouvir nesse momento. Um baixo gemido. Gemido esse que faz uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o meu corpo e se concentrar em minha virilha, deixando-me rapidamente duro.

O som de seu gemido, além de aumentar meu desejo por ela, faz com que eu puxe seu corpo, que ainda está um pouco separado do meu, o colando mais a mim. Não me importando por nenhum segundo que ela possa sentir minha ereção em suas costas.

Dançamos dessa maneira por mais alguns minutos. Bella se esfregando em mim e eu beijando seu pescoço.

Assim que sinto uma pressão maior em minha virilha, não consigo segurar meu gemido de prazer, me levando a aplicar uma mordida leve em seu pescoço, para em seguida sussurrar em sua orelha.

— Você não imagina a vontade que estou sentindo de beijar você, Bella. Dançar com você dessa maneira está sendo delicioso. Não imagina como isso é sexy e difícil de resistir. — Digo enquanto continuo a beijando.

Quando ela escuta o que digo, rapidamente se vira de frente para mim, aproximando seu rosto do meu pescoço, mordendo de leve o lóbulo de minha orelha, antes de sussurrar:

— Eu não vou impedir você. — Diz ao deixar um beijo em meu pescoço, antes de se afastar. Confirmação mais positiva que essa não iria conseguir.

Levo minhas mãos a seu rosto delicado, aproximo meu rosto do seu, porém antes de tocar seus lábios rosados, beijo seu testa; logo em seguida beijo a pontinha de seu nariz, para finalmente chegar a sua boca; onde, finalmente, dou um beijo delicado, um beijo de reconhecimento, contrariando totalmente ao desejo primitivo que tenho em beijá-la loucamente.

Ao ter meus lábios tocando nos seus, uma corrente elétrica corre por meu corpo. Aumentando a sede que sinto por ela. Delicadamente provo sua boca, ficando inebriado por seu sabor. Corro minhas mãos por seu rosto e braços.

Bella correspondeu o beijo com a mesma delicadeza, correndo seus dedos por minha nuca, me puxando para mais perto dela, às vezes correndo eles por meus ombros e braços.

No momento em que meus pulmões pedem por ar, desvio minha boca da dela e a levo novamente para seu pescoço, fazendo Bella soltar outro gemido de desejo. Levando-me a perder toda delicadeza, puxando-a fortemente para o junto de meu corpo.

Voltei a beija-la, porém com mais brutalidade. Colocando finalmente a minha língua para participar desse delicioso momento.

Passo a minha língua delicadamente por seu lábio inferior, depois por seu lábio superior. Quando volto novamente para seu lábio inferior, encontro a língua de Bella, tímida no inicio, explorando com o mesmo desejo a minha boca.

Nosso beijo se torna mais selvagem e mais urgente com o tempo, levando-me a necessitar novamente de ar. Vou para seu pescoço, aplicando delicados beijos e mordidas.

— Bella... — Sussurro com a voz ofegante. — Vamos nos sentar um pouco, antes que eu lhe jogue nesse chão e a devore. Não que eu ache isso ruim, mas o ambiente que estamos não permite...

— Tudo bem. — Responde ela igualmente ofegante. Pego sua mão na minha e a guio para as poltronas que antes estávamos.

Sentamos-nos novamente nelas, porém, dessa vez, sento mais próximo a Bella e passo meu braço ao redor de seus ombros, a puxando para mais próximo de mim. Abaixo a cabeça na direção do seu pescoço e aplico leves beijos por ele.

— Você quer um pouco de água? — Pergunto mordendo novamente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Aceito! — Sussurra ela, como resposta.

— Irei buscar para você, aguarde um momento. — Antes de me levantar da poltrona, aplico um delicado beijo em seus lábios.

— Tudo bem. — Diz sorrindo.

Vou rapidamente buscar sua água e aproveito para pegar um suco de laranja sem vodka, agora, e alguns salgadinhos.

— Aqui. — Digo ao colocar o que busquei em cima da mesa. — Imaginei que você pudesse estar com um pouco de fome. – Aponto para os salgadinhos.

— Muita gentileza sua, Edward. — Respondeu ao pegar primeiro à garrafinha de água. Até fazendo isso ela é sexy. Quando ela me pega a devorando com os olhos, dá um sorrisinho. — Você quer um pouco de água também? Reparei que você trouxe apenas uma. — Oferece-me ela. Sorrio antes de responder.

— Na verdade, eu quero sim. Acabei esquecendo-me de trazer uma para mim também. — Respondo ao aceitar a garrafinha que ela está me oferecendo.

Enquanto dou pequenos goles na água, Bella pega o copo de suco, toma um gole e começa a comer os salgadinhos, oferecendo alguns pedaços em minha boca. Assim que ela termina de comer, levanta-se.

— Vou ao banheiro rapidinho. — Diz ao se abaixar um pouco e me dar um beijo delicado. — Espere-me aqui, vou voltar bem rápido.

— Tudo bem. — Sussurro. Antes de se retirar, Bella me lança uma piscadela.

Aguardando Bella retornar do banheiro, fico pensando como a minha noite passou de boa, para maravilhosa, espetacular. Ainda melhor do que tinha em mente.

Sou tirado dos meus pensamentos apaixonados assim que sinto Bella sentar novamente ao meu lado.

— Alguns beijos por seus pensamentos. — Fala para mim sorrindo e passando a mão em meus cabelos.

— Apenas alguns? — Pergunto me fazendo de triste. — Não sei se é o suficiente. — Respondo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e olhando para ela.

— Que tal por muitos beijos? Quanto você quiser. — Responde ela baixinho.

— Assim é bem melhor. — Respondo sorrindo. — Estou pensando em nossa noite, o quanto ela está sendo melhor do que eu esperava. — Digo ao puxá-la para mais perto de mim. — Você não imagina os planos mirabolantes que tinha em minha mente para fazer você me notar. — Digo ao beijar seu pescoço.

— Impossível não notar você, Edward. — Responde sorrindo. — Na verdade, sempre notei. — Ela completa beijando meus lábios.

— Não tenho culpa se você nunca me deu algum sinal. — Sorrio ao corresponder ao seu beijo.

— Eu prezo demais o meu emprego e nunca nos encontramos fora do escritório. Sendo que nas vezes em que fui convidada para o brunch na casa de seus pais, você nunca estava presente. — Respondeu sem finalizar nosso beijo.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo você. — Pus fim à conversa ao atacar sua boca com a minha.

Mesmo tentando deixar o beijo mais leve, assim que meus lábios tocaram os dela fui tomado mais uma vez por aquele instinto selvagem, o desejo de devorá-la.

Passei meus braços ao seu redor, puxando-a para mais perto de mim. O melhor de tudo era saber que Bella estava sentindo por mim a mesma fome que tinha por ela.

Suas mãos corriam por meu cabelo, meus braços e em minha barriga por cima da minha blusa. E voltava novamente para minha nuca. Minhas mãos a exploravam igualmente, porém fui um pouco mais além ao passar minha mão por sua deliciosa perna, apertando sua coxa torneada. Bella soltou um gemido de satisfação e sua mão desceu novamente para o meu peito e barriga, sendo que dessa vez ela subiu sua mão por dentro de minha camisa, tocando na pele de meu estômago.

Seu toque mais ousado me deixou ainda mais quente, me levado a desejar que não estivéssemos em um lugar público. Ao sentir ela passando suas unhas por minha pele, não consegui segurar um gemido.

— Ah... Bella... Você não imagina o que está fazendo comigo. Está me deixando louco. — Falo próximo a sua orelha.

— Eu não imagino Edward... Eu sei! — Ela responde, provando ser ainda mais ousada do que eu imaginava e levando sua mão a minha evidente ereção e a apertando. Solto um gemido rouco em seu pescoço.

— Porra, Bella! — Deixo escapar junto ao meu gemido.

— Você não gosta? — Interroga ela toda provocante.

— E como gosto... — Respondo apertando ainda mais sua coxa. Não imaginava que ela poderia me surpreender ainda mais. Até que a escuto perguntar:

— Por que você não me leva para um lugar mais íntimo? — Diz enquanto continua a me acariciar por cima da calça.

— Tem certeza? — Pergunto surpreso. — Quero dizer, eu desejo isso desde que a vi pela primeira vez, porém eu não quero que você pense que quero ter apenas uma noite com você, Bella. Eu realmente quero lhe conhecer melhor. — Continuo. — Não precisamos ir para outro lugar, podemos continuar aqui e aproveitar mais da festa. Isso não vai diminuir a minha vontade por você, é claro. Mas agora que tenho você em meus braços, não pretendo lhe soltar nunca mais!

— Tenho ainda mais certeza agora. Eu também gosto muito de você, Edward, e quero lhe conhecer melhor. Mas eu não aguento mais lhe desejar tanto assim e não poder pegá-lo pra mim. — Ela não poderia me dar uma melhor resposta.

— Muito bem, seu desejo é uma ordem, madame. — Brinco. — A propósito, eu sou seu há muito tempo.

(...)

A nossa viagem da boate até o meu apartamento é feita com muitos beijos e muitas mãos bobas por parte de Bella. Nunca tinha passado por minha cabeça que aquela mulher séria do escritório poderia ser tão ousada. Deliciosamente ousada.

Chegando à garagem subterrânea do meu prédio, estaciono meu carro na minha vaga. Desço do carro e vou abrir a porta para Bella, guiando-a pela mão. Levo-a para o elevador, digitando o código da minha cobertura.

Assim que a portas se fecham, empurro-a e a imprenso com meu corpo na parede do elevador, atacando seus lábios com os meus. Ao ter seu corpo esmagado pelo meu, Bella passa uma de suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura, puxando-me para ainda mais perto de si.

Totalmente despreocupado em sermos pegos em nosso amasso, devido à hora, aumento a intensidade de nosso beijo, o fazendo ficar ainda mais selvagem.

Antes que eu jogasse toda sanidade que ainda tinha e puxasse a outra perna para minha cintura, consumado o ato ali mesmo, sou despertado pelo som que indica que chegamos ao meu andar. Solto-a devagar e a levo pelas mãos para o hall do meu apartamento.

Abro a porta e a puxo para dentro. Assim que fecho a porta, empurro-a novamente na parede mais próxima, atacando-a de novo. Beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Apesar de desejar lhe devorar aqui mesmo na sala, em cima do carpete, desejo ainda mais fortemente tê-la em minha cama. — Sussurro em seu ouvido. — E se eu não estivesse tão desespero por você, dava-lhe um tour pela cobertura. — Digo ao puxar suas duas pernas para a minha cintura e a prensar ainda mais na parede, fazendo-a sentir toda força do meu desejo.

— Eu realmente não me importo com isso nesse momento, Edward. O único lugar que quero conhecer agora é a sua cama. — Sussurra ao aplicar beijos em meu pescoço.

Não podendo mais esperar, a levo para o meu quarto, ainda em meu colo. Chegando nele, coloco-a delicadamente em minha cama e me afasto, para apreciar a visão maravilhosa que é tê-la em minha cama.

— Você não imagina como eu tenho sonhado em ter você assim, deitada em minha cama. — Falo enquanto tiro o meu blazer e minha camisa, indo em seguida para o botão da minha calça jeans.

— Deixa que eu faça isso... — Fala Bella ao se levantar de minha cama.

Ela senta na beira da cama, leva suas mãos ao cós da minha calça, puxando-me para mais próximo a ela. Enquanto sua mão trabalha em minha calça, sua boca deixa deliciosos beijos em minha barriga, fazendo com que a minha excitação dobre de tamanho e a dor prazerosa aumente em minha calça.

Ela finalmente abre o meu botão e desce o meu zíper, descendo minha calça e levando junto a minha box. Ajudo-a ao retirar meus pés do caminho. Quando ela se levanta fica com o rosto próximo a minha dolorosa ereção e ao levantar os olhos para os meus, vejo seu rosto tomado de desejo, revelando qual é a sua intenção.

Dando-me um sorriso sacana, ela segura firme meu pau, fazendo movimentos deliciosos de vai e vem, subindo e descendo por todo o meu comprimento.

— Isso, Bella... Que delícia... Sua mão é tão boa! — Falo ao jogar minha cabeça para trás e fechar os meus olhos, enquanto minha mão vai para o seu cabelo.

Sou tirado de meu devaneio ao sentir algo ainda mais molhado e quando abaixo meu olhar, vejo Bella me colocando em sua boca. Contrariando todo o meu desejo em deixar que ela continue com essa deliciosa tortura, afasto-me delicadamente dela.

— Mesmo desejando muito que você continue, Bella, hoje sou eu quem vai lhe levar a loucura! — Digo ao puxá-la para cima e começar a despi-la. — Você está com roupa demais... — Falo ao beijar seu pescoço antes de me afastar para tirar sua camisa.

No momento que tiro sua camisa me afasto um pouco mais para poder admirar aquela beleza. Aproximo-me dela e levo minhas mãos a sua calça, a tirando de seu corpo, levando junto sua minúscula calcinha. Levanto-me do chão e tiro a última peça de seu corpo, seu sutiã.

Antes de levá-la novamente para cama, beijo-a por todo o seu colo, parando por um momento para saborear seus saborosos seios, me demorando um pouco neles.

Um pouco saciado, deito-a delicadamente em minha cama e começo a deixar beijos molhados em seu pescoço. Vou descendo devagar pelo vão de seus seios, seguindo para sua barriga... Cada vez mais perto do meu objetivo. Enquanto faço o caminho com a minha boca, Bella se contorce toda em baixo de mim, soltando gemidos deliciosos que me deixam ainda mais sedento por prová-la.

Assim que chego ao meio de suas pernas, ao paraíso, sinto o seu cheiro de mulher, seu cheiro de excitação. Sem perder tempo, caio de boca em suas pregas macias, totalmente molhadas de desejo.

O seu sabor é ainda melhor do que pensei, levando-me acreditar que posso viver a minha vida toda entre suas pernas, bebendo de seu mel e não desejar nada mais.

Continuo a beijando, chupando, mordendo... Levando Bella a loucura. Fazendo-a se contorcer na cama, pedindo por mais, implorando que eu não pare.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção em me afastar agora, Bella. — Respondo a sua súplica. — Nem que você dissesse o contrário. – Tempos depois de muitas mordidas, lambidas e chupadas, sinto o corpo da Bella ficar tenso e no segundo seguinte relaxar junto com o mais alto dos gemidos de toda noite. Gozando em minha boca intensamente, em que sugo todo o seu mel. — Você é deliciosa! — Digo ao subir por seu corpo distribuindo delicados beijos, até chegar a sua boca, fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto.

— Eu quero você, Edward! Quero você dentro de mim. Agora! — Fala toda ofegante em minha boca.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem! — Respondo ao me esticar para o criado mudo e de lá tirar um pacote de camisinha. Visto-me rapidamente e me coloco novamente entre suas pernas. — Olhe para mim, Bella. — Peço ao me posicionar em sua entrada molhada.

No momento que seus olhos encontram os meus, eu a penetro. Nós dois soltamos um gemido de satisfação, por finalmente termos nos tornado um só.

Nossos corpos se movem em perfeita sincronia.

Bella joga sua cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e sua boa no formato de um perfeito O, porém sem emitir som nenhum. É a visão mais magnífica de todas.

Nossos corpos ficam cobertos de suor. Bella passa suas unhas em minhas costas de maneira frenética, arranhando-me. Ela enrosca suas pernas em meu quadril, deixando nos corpos ainda mais colados. Sinto o corpo de Bella me apertar, sinal que está chegando mais uma vez em seu clímax.

— Abra os olhos, Bella, quero ver você gozando. — Peço baixinho, permitindo-me chegar também ao clímax. — Comigo Bella... Venha, baby... Vamos juntos! — E finalmente gozamos. Juntos deixamos nossos gemidos de prazer sair.

Deixo-me cair em cima dela.

Permaneço deitado em cima de Bella. Enquanto esperamos que nossa respiração se normalize, distribuo pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

— Você é perfeita Bella, uma deusa. — Falo em sua pele cheirosa.

— Você que é um deus grego, muito gostoso por sinal. — Ela responde ao correr suas mãos por minha costa.

Quando nossa respiração volta ao normal, saio de dentro de Bella, me livro da camisinha lhe dando um nó e a jogo no chão. Deito ao lado dela e a puxo para deitar em meu peito. Beijo sua testa, agradecendo aos céus por essa oportunidade.

Fecho meus olhos e caio no mais profundo sono.

(...)

Sou despertado dos meus sonhos ao sentir uma mão correndo por meu peito. Olho para baixo e vejo Bella já acordada sorrindo para mim.

— Bom dia, Edward! — Ela me cumprimenta.

— Ótimo dia! — Respondo ao deixar um beijo leve em seus lábios. — Dormiu bem?

— Perfeitamente. — Bella me responde sorrindo, com um brilho magnífico no olhar.

— Fico muito feliz em saber disso. — Sorrio ao dizer. — É claro que passar a noite com Edward Masen tem esse resultado. — Brinco.

— Hahaha... Como você é bobo, Edward! E muito convencido. — Diz ela beliscando minha barriga.

— Que tal um banho? E depois vamos procurar algo para comer, estou com muita fome e imagino que você também... — A convido.

— Ótima ideia! — Ela responde ao se levantar da cama.

Tomar banho com Bella só perde para fazer amor com Bella. É uma experiência magnífica... Lavar seu corpo, seus cabelos, é algo extremamente quente. Ainda mais quente é sentir suas mãos por todo o meu corpo. Mesmo querendo muito agarrá-la e não fazendo isso, aproveito muito nosso banho.

Empresto uma camisa e uma cueca box minha para ela, na qual ela fica ainda mais deliciosa. Para mim ela ficaria gostosa até em um saco de batatas.

Após as roupas trocadas vamos para cozinha. Enquanto Bella prepara o café e as torradas, eu frito os ovos e o bacon. Nosso café da manhã é regado de beijinhos e sorrisinhos.

Eu não poderia está mais feliz.

Assim que terminamos, lavamos as louças e enxugamos.

Levo-a para um breve tour pelo meu apartamento e depois a convido para deitar comigo na espreguiçadeira que tenho na varanda. A puxo para deitar em meu peito e fico a olhando com o sorriso mais bobo que tenho.

— Por que você está com esse sorriso no rosto? — Pergunta ela um pouco constrangida.

— Estou apenas muito feliz, Bella. Você não imagina há quanto tempo que desejo ter você assim comigo.

— E por que você nunca disse nada? — Perguntou realmente curiosa. — Nunca percebi nenhum interesse vindo de você. Pelo menos não até nessa sexta, em nossa viagem de elevador.

— Pelo mesmo motivo que você. Nunca detectei nem um pequeno interesse por sua parte. E confesso... Custei mais por covardia. — Sou sincero com ela. — Eu tinha medo de lhe falar algo e você não corresponder. Porém, meu medo maior nem era a rejeição, mas sim o medo de você querer se afastar de mim. — Ela sorrir de um jeito carinhoso para mim.

— Você não corria esse risco. — Disse ela aplicando um beijo delicado em meus lábios.

— Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. Porém, o que passou-passou, agora você está aqui comigo e eu não pretendo soltá-la nunca mais. — Falo ao beijá-la, finalmente de maneira mais profunda.

 **ALGUMAS SEMANAS DEPOIS**

Sou despertado dos meus deliciosos pensamentos ao escutar um som, que consegue ser mais excitante do que alguém poderia imaginar. O toc-toc característico dos saltos de Bella.

Levanto os meus olhos a tempo de ver a sua "lenta" caminhada da porta do meu escritório para a minha mesa.

Podem-se passar milênios, mas eu nunca deixarei de ser afetado por seu andar. Olhar aquelas pernas macias e deliciosas, que no momento estavam cobertas por uma meia-calça cor de pele, a deixando ainda mais irresistível.

— Os últimos documentos do dia para você assinar, senhor Masen. — Ela me fala ao parar em frente a minha mesa e se inclinar um pouco em minha direção, ao deixá-los em cima do tampo, sendo que ela não se afasta imediatamente. Ela coloca as duas mãos apoiadas, uma de cada lado dos documentos que trouxe, e inclina-se um pouco em minha direção. — Então... Quais os planos para o fim de semana? Minha casa ou a sua? — Perguntou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, sorriso esse que aprendi a amar nas últimas semanas.

— Nem na minha e nem na sua... Estou pensando em algo diferente para nós nesse fim de semana. — Digo ao também me inclinar um pouco em sua direção, deixando-nos tão próximos que isso nos permitia sentir a respiração um do outro. — O que você acha de dar uma volta de Iate? Pela costa de Seattle?

Antes de me responder, vejo Bella ficar momentaneamente tensa. Eu me divirto quando ela não consegue agir quando eu rebato da mesma maneira a sua provocação.

— Uma ótima ideia, senhor Masen. – Responde ao me dar uma piscadela. — Até mais tarde!

Ela se afasta antes que eu entregue os pontos e quebre a nossa regra, agarrando-a ali mesmo.

— Até! — Sussurro.

Vejo-a se afastar e mais uma vez sou hipnotizado por seu rebolado.

Assim que ela sai do escritório, indo para a sua mesa, encosto minha cabeça no encosto de minha cadeira, com o sorriso mais idiota o mundo. Fecho os meus olhos, e agradeço mentalmente a brilhante ideia de Alice.

Ideia essa que a levou a me convencer a dar aquela festa na boate _Eclipse_. A qual me permitiu, finalmente, conquistar a _**minha doce Bella.**_

 **FIM**

 **Link para os looks:** br. pinterest pin/ 301811612509786871/


End file.
